La muerte de los padres de Trixie
by freddy.obandorojas
Summary: He aqui la desgarradora historia de la muerta de los padres de Trixie


He aquí la desgarradora historia de la muerte del padre de Trixie espero que no les disguste aquí esta la parte de Trixie

Decidí ir con mis padres de vacaciones como Eli me había prometido esas vacaciones yo al principio estaba feliz pero ya saben comencemos del principio

Estaba alistando ropa y mi paño gasolina para la mecha y cuando termine de alistarlo me despedí de los muchachos diciéndoles

- muchachos los veo en una semana (Que para mi esos siete u ocho días que estuve ahí por lo menos 5 dias de sufrimiento)

Bueno dije cuando me fui fui directo al garaje a montar mi mecha me fui en camino con mis padres fue una larga caminata para mi mecha y cuando volví a ver a mis babosas estaban dormidas (Precian tener el síndrome de la bella durmiente XD) y yo me caía del sueño hasta que en una me espabile golpeándome contra mi manubrio y vi la casa de mis padres y vi a mi papa (lamentablemente por ultima vez) se estaba alistando para ir a la mina que el trabajaba y llegue justo a tiempo y se despidió de mi mama y cuando llegue se despidió de mi y mi mama me dio un grande abrazo y le dije

-.A- cual mina va mi papa ahora y me contesto amablemente

-.A- la mina Cristalina el otro hogar de las babosas crystalidas (Creo que así se escribe) y lugar del segundo lugar que tiene vitamina lumino y se va por 5 días y me adentre en la casa me senté y vino mi hermano menor de 13 años me saludo y (no puedo creer que el también mi adorable hermano se quede huérfano y tenía una consola de juegos que recordaba jugar repetidas veces yo había jugado por ahí de los 5 hasta los 7 y después de los ocho tome la iniciativa de convertirme en lanzadora que solo andaba con mi resortera y mis dos babosas Bluster (mi babosa tornado) y Bolos (mi babosa polaro) pero mi babosa Bluster estaba muy pequeña cuando la lanzaba no se transformaba y Bolos se transformaba pero todo mundo se burló de mi al ver lo pequeña que era le conté a mi mama y me dijo

- no tienes hambre llegaste a las 10 a.m. llegaste más temprano y yo asentí con la cabeza y me dio unos exquisitos hongos rayados con arroz rojo la técnica vieja de mi mama y me mostro el álbum de fotos mías y me quede muy interesada viendo cuando escuche un bostezo de mis babosas y cuando notamos eran las cuatro y mi mama me alisto el cuarto y me dio de cenar una exquisita leche con un emparedado cubierto de una salsa verde que decía Trixie y era aguacate (la verdad no se como aquí como en la superficie hay las mismas cosa de aquí) bueno me acosté después de cepillarme los dientes me acosté y me quede despierta hasta la hora 12 de la noche cuando desperté mi mama estaba preparando uvas de arácnidas solo una vez en la vida de ellas ponen uvas y eran riquísimas eran como chocolate blanco liquido con combinación de uva y cuando termine mi plato me entristecí un poco al ver que los chico no probaron eran las únicas de los 100 años lastima y mi mama creyó que yo estaba aburrida y me invito a un tranquilizante paseo por la colina sur chispas quemadas después de esa colina estaba la caverna chispas quemadas esa colina no era muy alta pero era muy ancha tenía una jungla una laguna de todo un poso y una escuela y nos adentramos en la colina fuimos al lago y pasamos con las mechas era una sensación al mis pies chocar con el agua era rico y Salí y había una pendiente y nos tiramos a alta velocidad y llegamos a la jungla y había unos arboles de güylly una especia rica (no existe me la invente) y regresamos a la hora del almuerzo

Mientras en el refugio

Eli estaba muy triste al ver que Trixie no estaba todos los chicos se sintieron raros al no sentir la voz de la chica pelirroja Eli se sentó en la cama de Trixie y se sostuvo el mentón con su mano y estaba triste y lo que hiso para entretenerse porque todo mundo estaba muy triste fue pintar las iniciales de él y las terminales de Trixie ósea Elixie y se dio cuenta que lo había escrito con un pilot permanente detrás de la puerta y puso un poster de la mecha de Trixie boom-r 10 que venía con la mecha de ella y espero que Trixie no lo viera

Mientras con Trixie

Yo estaba comiendo después de la larga caminata para nuestras mechas las guardamos junto a la de mi papa cuando terminamos de comer mi mama fue a recoger a mi hermano a la escuela estaba en último año y no me había dado cuenta de que mi hermano había salido y cuando llego lo rete a jugar con la consola y me iba ganando y le dije

- bueno pero yo más golpe final y le gane y después de jugar mi hermano estaba cansado del juego siempre lo jugaba puso otro se llamaba t.b y significa Topoide del baile era de un topoide que uno tenía que controlar bailando tenia clásicos muy buenos y mi hermano me gano 1 vez porque yo no estaba acostumbrada a bailar pero después le di una aplastante victoria 10 mi hermano se enojó cruzándose de brazos y anocheció y pasaron 2 días sin nada interesante que hacer y el cuarto día mi hermano no tenía clases y Salimos a la colina no muy lejos de la casa de nuestros padres a jugar babosabol entre dos y el me gano con 3 goles de diferenci mi hermano se burló de mí y le dije

- no es tan malo perder 99 veces seguidas jaja y mi hermano se puso como el diablo y cuando íbamos a la casa de nuestros padres vimos unos hombres sospechosos de negro con unas mechas rojas y era de toro y yo me les quede viendo de reojo y entramos y mi hermano me reto a la revancha pero esta vez distinto con babosas pero era hora de almorzar almorzamos y me reto al duelo y fuimos al jardín de atrás y el desfundo el arma su lanzadora y yo también y tenía dos babosas una babosa bengala se llamaba Flamilla y la otra electrono una babosa electroshock y disparo a Flamilla y la esquive tire a una babosa tornado y terror lo hizo girar y luego lo impacto la babosa terror y perdió luego tiro a electrono me electrocuto y me tiro a su babosa bengala haciendo un giro y me gano y le dije

- eres tan bueno es que yo practico desde los 5 quedamos empates y era hora de dormir se me hizo pequeño el día pero divertido y mi hermano me invito a la escuela había que llevar a alguien mayor a la escuela y nos dormimos y cuando era tarde mi mama no se levantó llame a un taxi y era un muchacho sospechoso y cuando saco el arma nos apuntó y yo tire a mi hermano de la mecha y cuando vi que perdió el control de la mecha y choco con un árbol y exploto y me rodearon y me apuntaron y tire a mis babosas con la nota a Eli y me encerraron en un cuarto oscuro y solo me daban pan y un sorbo de agua y

Mientras en el refugio

Eli abrió la puerta porque la habían tocado y eran las babosas de Trixie y Eli leyó la carta decía

- Eli me han secuestrado por favor llama a mis padres por favor solo llama a mi hermano a mi papa y tal vez a mi mama 911 (Urgente) Eli sin pensarlo 2 veces alisto a las mechas y los muchachos se alistaron rápidamente y fuimos a la casa de los Sting y un pequeño tocaba la puerta y esperamos y le preguntamos

- eres el hermano de Trixie y contesto asintiendo con la cabeza y salieron los padres y la mama dijo

- Eli Shane y tu jovencito te escapaste de la escuela y Eli interrumpió diciendo

- no se escapó Trixie la secuestraron y necesito la ayuda de ustedes y ellos alistaron sus mechas y el papa cerro todo y dejo la alarma y las defensas automáticas y salimos y Eli llevo al hermano de Trixie con él y había una mecha estrellada en llamas y el niño señalo el camino donde se fue la mecha del amigo del secuestrador seguimos el rastro por 2 días y al tercer día encontramos la guarida tocamos y el hermano de Trixie disparo a Flamilla y detuvo a los guardas y llegamos hasta la celda la sacamos y nos íbamos y el papa y la mama iba todos e la mecha porque la mecha de la mama de Trixie se quedo sin gasolina y cuando escuchamos un disparo de atrás y era una babosa tornado e hiso que los papas de Trixie salieran volado y la mecha exploto en el aire y lamentablemente murieron en el aire y el hermano de Trixie con Trixie se pusieron a llorar por la perdida y cuando llegaron al domicilio de los padres de Trixie sacaron las mechas de la mama y de Trixie después de una semana ya habíamos ido al funeral de los padres de Trixie fin


End file.
